


All You Care is Swim

by kaerukyuubi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Dating, F/F, Falling In Love, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerukyuubi/pseuds/kaerukyuubi
Summary: When Riko's jealousy hit the peak, all You can do was coming to Chika desperately needs help, but Riko was thinking the same way.





	All You Care is Swim

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and this is my first post! >///< I'll try my best for the next work, so please enjoy this fic! And pardon me for that title..

“All you care is swim, swim, swim!! You are not a _fish_ , and don’t tell me this is what you’re living for!”,

“What?! Riko-chan, you’re being nonsense! I thought you understand it well that this is my hobby and my ace. You’re not like this a while ago. Why so sudden..”

 

Riko throwed the flower that You gave her, and walks away. “Until you understand what happened, don’t ever dare to show your face in front of me!”

 

And there she is, Watanabe You, for the first time in their second month of dating, have a fight.

\----------

In Chika’s house.

                “You-chan,  c’mon, don’t be upset..”,

                “How can I, Chika-chan? I haven’t met her for 1 week.. while she is very near.. and I think we’re over.”, You mulled over in Chika’s room, while looking at Riko’s window. She’s right. Riko is so close, but yet she cant.. No. Didn’t dare to met her.

 

You’s still thinking _very hard_ about what makes Riko mad. She didn’t know, and didn’t realize. Chika wasn’t there when their fight started, and if she asked You about what happened is useless, cause obviously, You herself didn’t know what’s wrong. And there would be Riko, the one and only reason she can get the information about what happened.

                “I’ll try to talk to Riko. This is summer vacation, and calling her over won’t be suspicious. Although I know she might be conscious about it though..” Chika said.

                “Hmm.. Yeah.”You mumbled. She was already asleep.

 

“Mou, You-chan..” Chika put her blanket over You and sit in her bed, while playing her phone. Suddenly, someone knock her door. _Mito-nee won’t knock and Shima-nee is in Tokyo with Kaa-san._ “Eh-? Riko-chan?” Riko push the door and walk in. “Am I interrupting?”,”No! Well, uh, she is asleep.”,”Yeah, that’s why I came.” Riko saw You and smile. Then she sighs.

                “Chika-chan, did You-chan said anything about me?”said Riko, while fixing the blanket in You,

                “Um, I’m pretty sure you know she’s coming here to talk about it, right?” Riko chuckles.

                “She still don’t know?”

                “Yeah. Actually, what happened? All I know is you two fight after You get her championship in National competition days before.”,

 

Riko blushed and hugs You from behind. Well, You can’t be woke up easily, and plus, Riko’s hug makes her warmer, so she won’t wake up for a while, and Riko knows that very well. “..I do miss her. I want to embrace her again. I want to hug her more..” Riko starts to cry. “But I need her to understand what I am to her.” Chika gave her tissue and Riko says an inaudible ‘thank you’.

                “Then you better get together again!”,

                “It’s not that easy if You-chan didn’t understand what actually happened!” said Riko rather hoarse. Chika knows that she’s having a hard time, too. Chika always hear Riko plays her piano but from this week, Riko always plays.. bad. She never end her song well, always ended up hitting all those piano keys, and what Chika knows badly, Riko will close her piano keys with a loud thud, and cry. Chika once soothed her and ended up asking nothing than if she felt okay already or not.

               

“Tell me, what happened?” asked Chika softly. Riko released her hug while wiping her cheek dry and sat a bit straight. “You-chan get a kiss and hug.. and present.. and I saw her doing nothing about that. She just.. accept it, said nothing about that. And she walks with another girl.. I mean, that girl holds her hand!” Chika holds Riko’s hand. “I mean, If she only get some hug.. and present.. I’m okay. She is being kissed, and someone else.. someone I don’t know—hold her hand! This is the same person, Chika-chan. How can not I be jealous?” Chika smiled sheepishly and patted Riko’s head while she’s still crying there. Then again, Chika soothed Riko. “You should really try to talk to her, Riko-chan. You-chan is not realizing those kind of things, y’know. You do want her to explain, right? Or you want this to be over?” Riko wildly shakes her head no. “You can try now.” Riko just shrugged and sighed.

 

                “Maybe she’s tired of me.”

                “No! Riko-chan, You-chan won’t do that. Isn’t she the purest girl you ever seen?”

                “But..”

Chika once more grasped Riko’s hand. “Trust me. And I’m the one who get you to know her better, now that I felt guilty..”,”No, no, Chika-chan.. Meeting You-chan is something I should cherish everyday. Thank you for that.” Chika looks at You, whose face get beet red.

                “You-chan! You already wake up, right?”teased Chika. No responds. Riko almost want to crush You’s face in shame if she didn’t hear You’s breath get very fast. She is sweating, red across her face. Riko put her hand in You’s face. She gasps, “Chika-chan, You-chan is having a fever!”

                “Eh?! You-chan, having a fever?! Um, is that actually You-chan?”,

                “Eh? What are you talking about?”,

                “She almost never catch a cold, moreover, in Summer! Only _baka_ can catch a cold during summer!” Riko looks flustered but laughs. “Where did you get those phrase?” she mumbled.

                “Anyway, we should take her home or something..”

Chika suddenly got an idea. “Nee~ Riko-chan. Why don’t you take her home?”,

                “What?” Riko turns to Chika. “Eeh?! How am I supposed to get her..”,

                “I mean, I’ll have to go in a bit, do some chores.” Said Chika with sad face. Although it’s just a lie.

But Riko—somehow believes Chika right away. “Okay, but help me take her home? My Mom isn’t at home..”

                _Sakurauchi Riko! You’re too obvious or too dense?!_ , Chika groans inwardly.

 ----------

Riko sticks some fever strip to You’s forehead, and fixes the blanket. In case of treating someone, Riko is almost as perfect as Dia. Composed, calm, although she does have a big worry in mind.

_You-chan gets sick rarely, according to Chika-chan. Yeah, I can see where that is coming from. But.. why now? It’s summer.._

Riko’s train of thoughts get stopped so sudden if it’s not You waking up. Riko sits a bit closer and take a closer look of You. “You-chan?”,          

                “Mm.. Riko-chan?” You blinks several times, before she groans.

                “What is it?” Riko asks in heavy concerns.

                “No, no.. I just slept with my contacts on, and that’s painful.”

                “Want to remove it? Oh, your visions is very bad, right..”

                “Uh, good ideas, actually. I got those contacts box in my bag..”, 

                “I’ll get that. Just stay.”

Riko get You’s sling bag and give those contacts box to You. Silently mouthing ‘thanks’, You slowly remove her contacts and put the box in the nightstand beside the bed. And there her clear visions goes. She slowly exhales, and look at Riko. “Riko-chan, am I having a fever?” she asked. She does feel dizzy, though. “Yes. You practically faint in Chika-chan’s room. You better lay down, I’m pretty sure you’re still dizzy. Are you hungry?”,

                “Just a bit. But don’t bother-“,

                “I’ll just make a simple soup. It won’t take long, kay?” Riko looks at You, who is pouting now, and chuckles. “You being sick is a new thing.”,

                “Yeah, add something to shame myself to you.”,

                “Oh, shut up, you’re cute. Have some sleep.”

Riko stands but You suddenly pulls her into her hug. “Uwaa, You-chan!”,

                “I missed you so much, Riko-chan. Why don’t you stay?”You said with slurry voice. And You’s slurry voice makes Riko’s resolve crumbles apart. How can she stay mad to You, who is very cute?

                “You-chan, you’re in fever.” Riko states simply, despite her thumping heartbeat.

                “Ng. I know. While I’m in fever..”

Riko looks at You. “You-chan?” You already back in her dreamland. Riko slowly pulls herself out of You’s arms and carefully walks out of the room.

 ----------

You woke up next morning, in Riko’s pjamas, in Riko’s arms. She sudddenly jolted up and Riko grunts sleepily. “You..chan?” You saw Riko’s face, close enough to get her clear face image.

                “Riko-chan, Riko-chan.” She gently shook Riko’s shoulder. “Did i.. stay?!”,

                “Hng.. Yeah. You stay the night.” Riko sat up and stretched her arms up. “You want me to cuddle you, remember?”

You’s face immediately red. “D-Did i?”,”Yeah. You’re so cute.” You grasped the bed cover and decided to search her glasses in her bag, and use it. After she can look at Riko properly, she sat straight.

                “I’m sorry.” You looked at Riko sincerely. “Truly.”,

                “Do you know what makes me mad?”,

You shakes her head. “I might get some ideas but.. I’m too dumb, I guess.”,

Riko giggled. Somehow her giggle makes You’s world turns upside down. It keeps her hope that maybe Riko already forgive her but she didn’t dare to hope that high.

                “You-chan, what am I to you?”,

                “Eh? Of course, my girlfriend.”,

                “Then.. Why did you accepting those gift?” Riko immediately winced, she didn’t like being that impulsive-kind of girlfriend, and she hates it.

                “What gift?”said You confused.  Riko tried to breath calmly. _You-chan, you’re cute, but do I have to tell you every single bit of.. well, I should give her chance.._

                “The one you accept when you win your National Competition.”,              

You still had frown in her face but suddenly she realize. “Oh! It’s just a gratitude present! Well, you said to treat my fans well..”,

                “But you can’t just calmly accept someone’s  hug and kiss!”said Riko, who’s finally losing her temper.

You startled. She groggily fixed her glasses. “Um, actually..” You looks at Riko, “Are you jealous?”,             

                “You-chan, no flirting when we’re in serious mode.”,

                “O-Oh, sorry.” You scratches her head that is not itchy. Well, her obviously-confused gesture. “I-I don’t even realize and she already kissed me, Riko-chan. I don’t push her back because it’s not polite, kay? I have no feelings for her.. So you don’t have to be mad..”,     

                “So, if someone kiss me, you won’t get mad?”

You blatantly show her hurt expression. This makes Riko flinched.

                “Of course I would get mad.”,    

                “That’s what I’m feeling right now.”

 Nothing said from You and Riko. You looks like she’s thinking so hard. Frown in her face. She slowly shook her head. “I’m sorry if I hurting you, Riko-chan. But I do said to her that I’m dating someone.” You slowly sat in front of Riko and stops. She didn’t dare to look at Riko, now that she know she’s wrong right now. “I’m.. I’m trully sorry, Riko-chan. I won’t do that again and I’ll be more careful from now on. I promise I won’t hurt you. But please..” She raised her head, and locking her eyes to Riko’s gleaming amber. “Please don’t break up with me?”,

Riko startled and immediately grasp You’s hands.

                “Hey, hey. I won’t do that, okay? I just want you just to understand what I am to you, okay? I’m not going to break you up, not after days we have till now. It’s short, but I want to make it lasts. Don’t you think so?” Riko slowly wiped You’s tears away. “Look at me.” You slowly raised her head. You’s eyes was still glistening with tears, but it was still beautiful to Riko. “You’re precious to me, since the day we met, I know.. It has to be you.”

                You literally melted at Riko’s words. She hugged Riko with all her might, as if Riko would go away anytime.

                “Thank you, Riko-chan!” Riko patted You’s head slowly.

                “D-Did you perhaps.. by any chance.. get sick because of me?” You parted from Riko.

                “What makes you think like that?”asked You. Riko gets a bit red, and after a while she finally answers. “Actually, I was.. receiving Chika-chan’s message late at night, when you’re still sleeping. She said.. You told her you can’t even sleep and even eat. I’m so sorry..”said Riko.

You shakes her head vigorously. “It’s okay, I know it’s my fault, so.. You don’t have to worry..”

“But, still..” You kissed Riko, slowly. It immediately soothe Riko, makes her cry. You wiped her tears, and hug her again.

“I’ll definitely make you happy again, Riko-chan. Tell me, where do you want to go for today, huh? Beach? Numazu? Cat café?”,”Geez, you just got better from your high fever.”said Riko while checking You’s body heat. _She’s not in high fever anymore, thank God._

“Why don’t we just go to your house, or any café near your house. We should take it slow, well, you just get sick afterall.”,

You salute,“Yosoro! Anything my princess wants, I shall grant it!”,

“Do wear your glasses, You-chan. You’re cute with glasses, too.”

“Riko-chan!” You’s face turns red. “You’re not being fair!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Leave comments, kudos, or anything! Let me know what do you think of this story and some improvement that i need to do to make the fic more enjoyable.  
> Till next fic!  
> P.S : Chika is a bit out of character in this.. i think. But i pictured her as that nice girl who support her friends fully.  
> Kaeru-chan


End file.
